


Unprofessional

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You took me off the case!!!"</p><p>Derek couldn't say he didn't expect it but he hoped for at least few more hours to mentally prepare for the hurricane that was Stiles Stilinski. So when his office door banged open at 7:33am, while he was still going through his first coffee of the day, it made him jump and slosh the hot liquid all over his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aevenien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aevenien/gifts).



> This is my b-day gift for [Kasia](http://aeveenien.tumblr.com/)! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BB! I hope that one day you'll be a successful lawyer yourself and catch your own Derek Hale ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Just so you're aware, I know NOTHING about law and how being a lawyer works so this fic is pure improv xD
> 
> It was supposed to be short, little ficlet I started at work but things escalated quickly... ooops xD
> 
> Big thanks to Regan for putting up with me all day with this! And massive thank you to [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek) for beta reading it for me! :)
> 
>  

"You took me off the case!!!"

 

Derek couldn't say he didn't expect it but he hoped for at least few more hours to mentally prepare for the hurricane that was Stiles Stilinski. So when his office door banged open at 7:33am, while he was still going through his first coffee of the day, it made him jump and slosh the hot liquid all over his fingers.

 

"Stiles." He hissed while putting the mug back on his desk. He couldn't find any tissues around so he had to resort to wiping his hands on his pants. Classy.

 

"Why did you take me off the case you asshole!?"

 

Derek was tempted to comment that this wasn't how you talk to your superiors but one look at Stilinski's angry face made him reconsider his approach.

 

"Stiles, you did a very good job at breaking it and we're all grateful for your hard work, but we decided it would be best if someone took over."

 

"Bullshit! I know you all think I'm an incompetent spazz but I've been working on these bastards for months! Now that we finally get something solid, you're taking it away from me!!"

 

"Stiles, please listen to me, it's not like that..."

 

The guys they've been working on were dangerous. A powerful, well organised mob and people who became too involved with them usually got hurt. Or worse. How was he supposed to explain that he was worried senseless? That he was scared shitless something bad would happen to Stiles and he only did it to protect him. It was unprofessional. No one was as invested in the whole ordeal as Stiles. He was the most qualified person to finish this. But Derek couldn't care less. So he decided to assign it to someone else.

 

"No, you listen, you pompous jerk! It's easy for you to just point fingers from your big, leather chair and not care about anything, because you probably always got what you wanted with just a flick of your little finger. I worked my ass off to be where I am now! Years and years of school, apprenticeship and trying to prove to assholes like you that I'm good enough! This is my case!! I earned it, damn it!"

 

"Stiles! Enough! I'm not going to change my mind!" He got it, it was anger speaking but it still stung.

 

Stiles slumped his shoulders at that and lowered his eyes swallowing thickly.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I was out of line. Just please, I beg you, don't take it away from me. I promise I’ll never be late with paperwork again, I’ll always wear a tie and nice shoes to work, I’ll stop with the pranks and the joking and do anything, literally ANYTHING you want, just don’t do this, please!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Derek was proud of himself that his voice didn’t break.

 

That got Stiles to look up and the utter betrayal in his eyes was like a punch to Derek’s gut.

 

“I can’t believe you.” He whispered. “I hate you so much right now.” Then he just spun around and left, slamming the door behind him so hard, it made Derek wince and double check if all the frames remained intact on the walls.

 

He sat there rooted to the spot for a long time after that, feeling numb and empty. He was a dick and Stiles had every reason to hate him. It hurt but if that kept him from harm’s way, Derek would have to deal.

 

*

 

It was a nightmare. Stiles was pissed at him and taking it out on everyone and everything in the office. Everyone else was pissed at him because he pissed Stiles off. On top of that they seemed to be stuck with the fucking case because two of their key witnesses decided to bail on them last minute.

 

Lydia Martin, who took over, was good, but she lacked Stiles’ creativity and people skills. He could convince a fisherman to buy fish from him with his boyish charm and smiles, he could have probably convinced the witnesses to stay.

 

Derek didn’t get ‘I told you so’ but he definitely deserved it. He messed up. He destroyed their chance at winning this because he was biased and let his heart influence his decisions.

 

*

 

One evening Derek just had enough. He was tired and fed up. The case was slipping through their fingers, the atmosphere at work was becoming more and more unbearable, everyone was stressed, Stiles was making snide comments every chance he got. The worst part was that he had a point and it was all on Derek and his stupid feelings.

 

He just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep for at least 24 hours without interruption. No work, no people, no pressure. So he decided to do just that. He ditched his laptop with half filled paperwork, brushed his teeth and made sure his alarm clock was off before sliding under the covers.

 

He was out cold within seconds.

 

It felt as if he had only just closed his eyes when he was brutally yanked back to the land of the living by the sound of his phone going off. He really could do without Shakira informing him that his hips didn't lie in the middle of the night. He let out a groan and reached for the damn thing making a mental note to never leave his cell unattended around his co-workers. There was nothing wrong with his default ringer, damn it!

 

He quickly checked the caller ID before picking up. Of fucking course.

 

"This better be important Stiles!" He barked into the speaker.

 

"Hey boss... Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep..." Stiles was panting heavily and his voice sounded hoarse and weak. "I just kinda... could use some help..."

 

He went from barely conscious to highly alert within a split of second. Something was seriously wrong.

 

"Stiles! What happened!? Are you ok!? Where are you!?"

 

"Um... I don't exactly know where I am..." He gasped as if he was in pain. Was he in pain!? Derek felt the sense of dread wash over him. "I have a tracker on my phone... sent the location boost to your email..."

 

Derek thanked whatever entity was out there, if there were any, that out of laziness he didn't bother with switching his computer off before going to bed. He could access his inbox within seconds.

 

"I got it! Stiles, are you hurt!? I'm on my way to get you! Do I need to call an ambulance!?"

 

"That... would be nice... And police please... You don't have to..."

 

"I swear if you say I don't have to come, I'll punch you. I'm on my way! Ambulance and police, got it! Jesus, Stiles, just... I have to dial 911 but I'll call you back and you better answer!! Got it!?"

 

"Yes boss..."

 

The whole ride was a blur. He was vaguely aware of Stiles’ voice in his ear and focused just enough to follow the instructions on his GPS.

 

 _Be ok, be ok, be ok, be ok_. He was chanting in his head while he parked at the location, which turned out to be some kind of a building site.

 

He found Stiles huddled against some crates in a dark corner, hidden from plain sight and breathing heavily. There was blood everywhere and Derek had never felt so fucking terrified in his life.

 

“Stiles, it’s me, I’m here.” He wished his voice didn’t tremble so much. He kneeled down and tried to assess the situation. “Tell me what happened, tell me where are you hurt.” He didn’t want to touch and make things worse.

 

“Hey boss… Derek…” Stiles’ voice was slurring a bit. Concussion? Fuck. Derek knew he should have paid more attention to all those medical dramas his sisters loved so much. All he could remember was that they always seemed to want their patients to stay awake.

 

“Stiles, come on. Tell me what happened.”

 

“I got it, boss, I have everything recorded…” He raised his cell phone looking all triumphant and smug. As much as his state let him that is. “The bastards are going down…”

 

Now that Derek’s eyes adjusted to the dim light a bit more, he could see all the bruises and scratches on Stiles’ face. He also noticed his left side was completely soaked in blood and jesus fucking christ, that most likely was a gunshot wound right there in his arm.

 

“Did you get shot!?”

 

“Hmmm? Ah, yeah… The guys who brought me here… I got free and ran away but… one of them got me in the arm…”

 

The wound was still oozing and Derek didn’t think twice before tearing some of his shirt into couple of long strips of fabric.

 

“Come on, we need to stop the bleeding. Tell me what happened.” He carefully lifted Stiles’ injured arm and bandaged it as best as he could. Which wasn’t that great if he had to be honest but at least it stopped the bleeding like it was supposed to.

 

“The guys… I followed them… they knew who I was… But they were saying names and being stupid and… didn't even take my phone from me and I got everything recorded…”

 

"This is exactly why I didn't want you involved in this case anymore..." He breathed out after making sure the makeshift tourniquet was holding. He should have known Stiles would want to take the matters into his own hands...

 

Stiles looked pale and a bit unfocused yet still gave him a faint smile.

 

"Awww, you care..." Then his expression became serious. "I had to do something... Those bastards... All the kids... This was important..."

 

"Stiles you idiot! YOU are important!" He gently cupped Stiles’ cheek making him look into his eyes. “I do care, more than I should.”

 

Stiles’s breath hitched at that and he tentatively brought his own hand up to lace their fingers together.

 

“And now I know I must be dreaming… Or dying...” He murmured. “Shit like this only happens in rom-coms…”

 

“It’s not a dream and I’m not letting you fucking die on me, you hear me!?”

 

Stiles only blinked owlishly and his eyes glazed over again.

 

“Stiles! Stay with me please! Help is on its way!” He started panicking big time. He needed Stiles to focus, to stay awake. So Derek did the first thing that came to his mind, he kissed him.

 

Stiles’ lips were a bit chapped but oh so soft and pliant under his. It was chaste, gentle and absolutely PERFECT. He never wanted to stop but they needed to breathe so he reluctantly pulled away.

 

“Um, wow…” Stiles looked a bit dazed and he started losing focus again. His eyes landed somewhere around Derek’s feet. All of a sudden he started giggling. “Dude, your slippers are pink bunnies!” Mood killer much?

 

Derek let out a sigh. In the rush he didn’t have time to put actual shoes on and those were a gift from his sister Cora, who claimed it complemented his teeth. So he wore them at home. Why buy another pair if those were perfectly functional? Not like anyone was supposed to see them anyway… He was about to explain but got distracted by the distant sound of sirens. Help was coming! Finally!

 

It didn’t take long before the whole place was swarming with people running back and forth. They took Stiles away from him and led Derek on the side to take details and ask questions. He didn’t pay much attention. All that mattered was the prone figure laying on the stretcher in one of the ambulances.

 

They eventually let him go so he rushed over to check on Stiles. Apparently he was fine. The bullet went through, didn’t damage any important bits. Derek felt so relieved it made him dizzy.

 

It was his fault. If he didn’t take Stiles off the case none of this would have happened… Someone he cared about almost lost his life because he was incapable of separating work and private life.

 

So he walked away from the ambulance, from Stiles, and made a promise to himself it would never, ever happen again.

 

*

 

Derek glared at his calendar as if by doing so he could change the date. It was the day Stiles got released from the hospital. And of course the office was the first place he’d visit so he wasn’t surprised when they announced him through the intercom.

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Derek braced himself for the uncomfortable conversation that was about to happen.

 

Stiles didn't wait for the invitation, just quietly slipped into the room and waved awkwardly.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey."

 

"So... You didn't visit me in the hospital..."

 

No he didn't. They hadn’t seen each other since that dreadful night.

 

"I was busy." And scared. At least they won the fucking case.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m out now, as you can see… It will be some time till I can come back to work but you know, I’m not bed ridden or anything so… I dunno, I owe you at least a dinner for being my knight in a shining armor or something?” He let out a shy, playful smile.

 

“I can’t. WE can’t Stiles.” It was so hard to say those words when all he wanted was to pull Stiles into his arms and forget about the whole world.

 

“What?”

 

“I’m your superior, we work together…”

 

“Who cares!?”

 

“I care! It’s unprofessional!”

 

“Other people do it and it’s fine!”

 

“I’m not other people!” He already messed up once because his feelings clouded his judgement.

 

“Is this really what you’re going with? So what? All those words, that KISS, they meant nothing? I’m just supposed to forget it?”

 

“It would be for the best…”

 

“Fuck you Derek. I’m done with this shit.”

 

And that was what Derek Hale did best, drive people away.

 

*

 

When Stiles finally came back to work it was even worse than before. He was treating Derek like he didn’t exist. Even if they were in the same room, he would talk to everyone BUT Derek, as if he wasn't there.

 

So Derek let it go and made it easy on everyone by making sure they didn't have to interact.

 

It worked just fine. Or so he thought until one day he found himself cornered in the cafeteria by two angry women.

 

"This has to stop!" Erica Reyes and Lydia Martin were scary enough on their own. Together they were an unstoppable force.

 

“What are you even talking about?”

 

They both crossed their arms in unison.

 

“You.”

 

“And Stiles.”

 

“You and Stiles.”

 

“I swear you both are driving everyone crazy!”

 

“So just kiss and make up before we all lose it.”

 

See? Scary.

 

“There’s is nothing between me and Stiles. I’m his boss and we work together. It won’t happen, it CAN’T happen. It would be unprofessional.”

 

“You’re seriously going with that!?”

 

“Boss, I thought you were smarter than this.”

 

“Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE in this building has been rooting for you two since day one.”

 

“Seriously boss, if you want to use that excuse you stopped being professional the minute you met him.”

 

“Only a blind person wouldn’t notice all that mooning and swooning. Well, and Stiles. I swear he’s the most oblivious person I know.”

 

“I wasn’t mooning…” Derek protested weakly. He was quickly glared into silence.

 

“So as we were saying, this has to stop. You both deserve to be happy.”

 

“With each other.”

 

“So with all due respect boss, get your head out of your ass stop making excuses.”

 

“This is affecting you AND us more than if you were boning each other. Besides, just because you deny yourself doesn’t mean the feelings aren’t there, you might as well act on it.”

 

“So go for it Derek Hale!”

 

Was he really just making excuses for himself? Because he was too overwhelmed by how fast and hard he fell for this annoying, obnoxious and mouthy guy who gave him a massive bruise the first time they met because he tripped over his own feet?

 

He smiled fondly at the memory. Oh god, the look of terror on Stiles’ face when he found out Derek was his future boss.

 

Ever since that day Stiles always brought some color into Derek’s life. He was always all over the place, making people smile, laugh, always so positive and energetic. Sometimes he could be a bit over the top and his brain to mouth filter seemed to switch off more often than not, but Derek just found it endearing. So ok, maybe he WAS mooning a little bit…

 

He really messed up big time. But he was done being a coward.

 

*

 

“Mr Hale? You wanted to see me?” Stiles’ tone of voice was cold and he wasn’t even looking at Derek, just somewhere above his shoulder. He hated it and it was all his fault.

 

Derek took a deep breath and hoped for the best.

 

“I want to say I'm sorry. For avoiding you, for pushing you away and for hurting you. I was scared, I AM scared of how much you make me feel Stiles. I’m not very good at this. I was so afraid I would mess it up I ended up messing it up before it even started. So please stop. I hate to see you like this. Everyone hates to see you like this. I don’t dare to ask for forgiveness or another chance but I fucking miss you so much...”

 

“You’re a dick.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

 

“And an asshole.”

 

“I know…”

 

“And I should really just punch you in the face and leave…”

 

“Stiles…”

 

“BUT! For some unknown, bizarre reason, I’m still in love with you… But if you EVER pull shit like this again… I swear to god…”

 

That was so much more than Derek ever hoped to get from this conversation. Stiles was still in love with him! After everything he said and done, Stiles was still in love with him. He wanted to cry.

 

“I promise! I swear Stiles, I’m so fucking sorry. I’ll do anything to prove it.” He winced at how eager and desperate he sounded.

 

"Just because you came to your senses doesn't mean I'll jump straight into your arms."

 

"I understand."

 

"I expect to be wined, dined and swept off my feet."

 

"Okay."

 

"Also, I refuse to be your secret office romance. If we're doing it, we're doing it properly! PDA, Facebook status, all that crap."

 

"I don't have Facebook..."

 

"Derek!"

 

"Yeah, okay."

 

"Okay, good..."

 

"..."

 

"You can kiss me now."

 

 


End file.
